


hope in her own right

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [24]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday Komaru Naegi, Introspection, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	hope in her own right

For as long as she can remember, Komaru Naegi has lived in her older brother's shadow.

First it was "hey, look at the bird boy!" and later "hey, look at the SHSL Hope!" She's just his younger sister. A pawn in a larger game.

It's only when Byakuya Togami gives her a weapon, an excuse to  _fight back_ , that she becomes  _more_.  _More_ than the SHSL Hope's younger sister. A Hope in her own right.

It's exhilarating.

When Touko grabs her hand and they free-fall, down from the rapidly ascending van (who decided to make that space-worthy, anyways?) she feels it.

How Makoto must feel, spreading hope throughout the world.

She feels  _alive_.

More so than she ever has before - who wouldn't, with the wind tugging at her hair and a scream escaping her mouth?

She feels  _alive_ , and it's a welcome change of pace.

She's not just Makoto's younger sister anymore.

She's the girl who saved Towa City.

Sure, it may not be as grandiose as what Makoto's done, but she doesn't care. It's  _something_.

And she's happy.


End file.
